The invention relates to a vaulted diaphragm for occlusion of the descending thoracic aorta. More particularly, it relates to such a medical accessory diaphragm which is suitable for carrying out novel surgical techniques in the treatment of aneurysms of this artery, and is capable of being used for certain surgical operations and then remain permanently in its implantation site.
Due to the important risks involved in surgical operations for direct extirpation of descending aorta aneurysms, the use of a by-pass has been successfully employed between the ascending portion of the aorta and the abdominal portion thereof, with an anterior approach. For this purpose, a medically compatible plastic material which is located in the ventral, retrosternal position has been employed. The operation is complemented by extirpation of the aneurysm reaching the aorta through a lateral-posterior thoracotomy, commonly at a second state after the implantation of the ventral aorta.
Likewise, once the descending aorta is implanted in the ventral position, the aneurysmatical segment may be excluded from circulation, thus avoiding direct extirpation, either by means of external clamping of the diseased aorta, with a special clamp, or by direct ligature thereof.
Although the treatment of the prior art represents an advance on the usual operation of direct attack of the aneurysm, with anatomic and functional restoration by means of a plastic graft after extirpation of the aneurysm, the results are not fully satisfactory. Therefore, new processes have been developed with much more promising results due to the use of means for occluding the aorta, by internal partial or total blockage of its continuity. With the aid of fluoroscopy in the operating room, the occlusive means can be viewed in order to locate it into the correct position.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vaulted diaphragm for occlusion of the descending thoracic aorta, and a method for its use.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a diaphragm which is particularly suitable for carrying out novel surgical techniques for the treatment of aneurysms of the descending thoracic aorta.